Where Hisui Angel Is
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Saat malaikat angin, Hisui menghilang. Toki, sang malaikat air,-lah yang ditugasi untuk menyelidiki kepergian Hisui.


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Saat malaikat angin, Hisui menghilang. Toki, sang malaikat air,-lah yang ditugasi untuk menyelidiki kepergian Hisui.

**Disclaimer:** Wish © Clamp

**A/N:** Sesuai janji, aku mulai blasakan ke fandom jarang. Dan ini salah satu hasilnya. Aku yakin jarang banget ada yang tahu soal **Wish** ini, soalnya nggak ada animenya. Atau ada? Aku nggak tahu. Karena itu aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan review. Fic-fic seperti ini aku buat untuk mengisi kebosanan fic-fic SHP, w7, dan CP9-ku. Kuharap bisa menghibur. Selanjutnya silahkan membaca.

**Where Hisui Angel Is **

Toki menggunakan _hogan-_nya dari pinggir danau, membuat air itu seakan melompat keluar dan terbang dari sana, membentuk tubuh peri kecil bersayap seukuran telapak tangannya. Air itu terbang ke depan wajah Toki, mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya seperti gerakan pantomim. Tapi sebagai malaikat air, dia mengerti apa yang peri air itu sampaikan. Bahasa air adalah bahasanya, dan dengan bahasa itu, dia bisa bertanya pada semua peri air. Di manapun air tergenang atau menetes untuk memberitahukan apa saja padanya, peristiwa apapun, dan siapapun yang pernah melewati air itu.

Toki menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencari informasi, semenjak Hisui, sang malaikat angin tidak terlalu suka mencari tahu urusan orang lain.

Tidak, bukannya Toki suka ingin tahu. Gadis itu sebenarnya pendiam, dan dia hanya bicara kalau perlu saja. Toki hanya sedang mencari tahu, di mana keberadaan Hisui sekarang. Sudah genap sebulan sejak malaikat angin itu menghilang tiba-tiba, meninggalkan dunia langit begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dan sekarang, dia sedang mencari tahu keberadaan Hisui dengan kekuatannya. Karena sepertinya mencari malaikat angin dengan bantuan cahaya sayap sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Sayap Hisui tidak pernah terasa keberadaannya di manapun. Itu mungkin artinya Hisui tidak ada di dunia langit lagi.

Untuk itu dia mencari Hisui dalam setiap memori air, karena air tidak pernah lupa. Air terus merekam semua yang terjadi, dan Toki seperti mendengar suatu laporan lisan dari suatu mesin pencatat paling akurat. Dia tidak bertanya, hanya mendengarkan sampai selesai. Kemudian air itu kembali ke danau, bersatu dengan yang lainnya.

Fyussssh...

Hembusan angin segar membelai dahan-dahan pohon yang tinggal di pulau kecil di tengah danau itu. Mengingatkannya akan aura orang yang dicarinya. Hisui sang malaikat angin, dimana keberadaannya sekarang?

Lamunan Toki terbuyarkan oleh hembusan angin panas yang lebih kuat. Ada orang lain yang datang. Peri ataukah...

"Ryuki." sapanya pada malaikat Api yang begitu bersemangat.

"Kau menemukan Hisui? Apa dia pernah ke sini? Atau jangan-jangan dia..." Ryuki mulai menanyainya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang malaikat angin. Semua malaikat di dunia langit tahu kalau Ryuki menyukai Hisui, meski mungkin secara fisik mereka terlihat seperti adik kakak. Padahal kalau dalam usia, Toki jelas seumuran dengan Ryuki. Dengan usia Hisui dua kali Toki.

"Diamlah." Toki menjawab dengan dingin, sorot dan aura matanya yang seram langsung membungkam Ryuki. Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan ngeri. Karena malaikat air, Toki sepertinya terlahir dengan sifatnya yang dingin seperti es, sesuai dengan elemennya.

"Jadi kau tidak menemukan Hisui?" tanya malaikat api itu, kecewa.

"Akan kuberitahu kalau aku sudah tahu."

Toki beranjak, dia mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan Ryuki. Kalau tidak menjawab seperti itu, malaikat api Ryuki akan terus menempelnya dan bertanya, meskipun dengan nada takut-takut. Dan Toki tidak suka ditempeli. Dia tidak menoleh, kemungkinan Ryuki mengejarnya memang ada, tapi sepertinya dia tidak melakukannya. _Baguslah..._

Karena Toki punya permasalahan yang harus dipikirkan. Dan sepertinya ini tidak akan begitu menyenangkan. Dia ingin menemui seseorang... seseorang yang bijak, seseorang untuk menceritakan hasil dari investigasinya sebelum dia harus mengatakan faktanya pada dewa. Yah... sepertinya dia tahu seseorang ini. Malaikat tanah, Ransho.

Dari empat malaikat utama di dunia langit yang menjadi representasi elemen alam masing-masing. Mungkin malaikat tanah dan angin-lah yang paling bijak. Dilihat dari usia mereka yang nyaris sama, sifat keduanya juga tidak terlalu berbeda.

Dan karena sudah mengenal sejak kecil, maka Ransho setidaknya tahu pola pemikiran Hisui. Menghilangnya Hisui dari dunia langit sebenarnya tidak membuatnya terkejut seperti Ryuki. Dia tahu Hisui bisa melakukan itu untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan Hisui memang melakukannya, menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan dunia langit tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan pada malaikat kesayangannya, Kohaku.

Kohaku, malaikat kelahiran itu jadi sedih sekali semenjak kepergian malaikat tentornya. Dia sudah berulang kali memohon pada dewa untuk diijinkan mencari Hisui di dunia manusia. Karena malaikat itu merasa kalau Hisui pasti tidak ada di dunia langit lagi. Dia bilang dia bisa merasakannya. Meski terlihat lugu, Kohaku juga memiliki _hogan_ yang lumayan bagus, dia juga tidak bodoh untuk hanya puas mencari di dunia langit selama masih ada kemungkinan malaikat itu bisa turun ke dunia manusia. Mengapa hanya terpaku dalam satu gelas kalau ada kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada gelas berikutnya? Tapi ijin itu masih belum diputuskan, hanya Kohaku yang bisa menjalankan tugasnya di 'Pohon Jiwa', tidak bisa malaikat lain. Jadi kemungkinan dewa tidak akan mengijinkan Kohaku pergi.

Dia tersenyum, mengeluarkan sihir pemanggilnya untuk mendatangkan tunggangannya yang berbentuk singa namun masih terlihat elemen tanah yang membentuk kepalanya secara asimetris. Hewan tunggangan yang cantik dengan sayap di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tunggangannya ini berbeda dengan kuda hitam khas milik pangeran kerajaan bawah, Kokuyo. Tapi dia lebih suka menunggangi binatang seperti ini dibanding harus terbang sendiri. Karena sebagai malaikat tanah, dia punya kesulitan untuk meleburkan diri seperti yang dilakukan malaikat air Toki dan malaikat api Ryuki. Dan Hisui punya kemampuan terbang yang paling hebat dengan sayapnya, selain fakta kalau dia juga malaikat angin. Hisui bisa mengendalikan angin untuk mempercepatnya samapi ke tempat tujuan.

Dan tujuan Ransho kali ini adalah 'Pohon Jiwa', tempat Kohaku mungkin berada sekarang. Dia mengarahkan tungangannya menjejak tanah, berlari di udara seakan berada di atas permukaan yang padat dengan sayap ikut terkepak.

Tapi baru saja dia sampai setengah jalan, sebuah terdapat gerakan air yang aneh di udara, air itu berputar dan menjadi semakin besar saja. Dia tahu siapa itu, jantungnya langsung mengenali sosok Toki yang mungil. Ransho mengarahkan tunggangannya ke sana, dan menyambar tangan Toki begitu malaikat air itu telah muncul dengan sempurna. Ransho mendudukkan Toki di depannya, memeluk Toki dengan satu tangan sementara yang lain mengendalikan arah tungangannya.

"Ransho-sama!" Toki memprotes, meski di pipinya terdapat rona merah yang menggemaskan. Toki yang jarang berekspresi itu bisa terlihat seperti gadis malaikat pada umumnya kalau bersama Ransho.

"Ada apa Toki muncul di depanku? Apa dia punya sesuatu untuk dikeluhkan?" tanya Ransho manis, dia menghentikan tungangannya. Sekarang setelah bertemu Toki, kunjungannya harus sedikit tertunda. Kelihatan sekali kalau malaikat air itu punya masalah. Ransho menumbuhkan bunga lili air dari tungangannya yang berelemen asli tanah, memberikan bunga itu pada Toki. Di antara bebungaan, Toki memang suka lili air. Bunga itu sesuai dengan sifat dingin dan tegasnya.

"Terimakasih." Toki tersenyum, melihat bunga yang mekar indah di tangannya, yang meski sudah terlepas dari tangan Ransho masih terus tumbuh dan mekar, juga membentuk kuncup baru.

"Kau punya masalah?" tanya Ransho, dia memandang sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang di bawah mereka, beserta rumputnya yang halus hijau. Ransho menngarahkan tunggangan mereka ke sana.

"Kau tahu masalahku Ransho." Toki menghirup aroma lili air yang menyegarkan. Dia turun dari singa tanah Ransho, disusul pemiliknya. Singa tanah itu dikembalikannya dalam bentuk semula, sebuah prisma coklat berkilau yang menghilang ke dalam genggaman tangan Ransho.

"Hisui?"

"Siapa lagi menurutmu?" Toki bersandar di batang pohon yang cukup besar, memandang langit yang luas dan biru. "Terakhir kali kita melihatnya sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Sebelum pertemuan di 'jembatan penghubung' untuk membicarakan masalah dunai langit dan dunia bawah."

"Ya." Ransho ikut bersandar, dia menyentuh kepala Toki, menyandarkan kepala malaikat air itu ke bahunya. Toki tersenyum, dia meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kohaku mengaku melihatnya saat dia entah akan pergi kemana. Dan Ryuki penah mengatakan kaau Hisui sering berhenti di pinggir sebuah danau di tepi dunia langit. Hari ini aku mencari di sana."

"Apa kata peri air?" Laki-laki itu menyentuh tangan Toki yang kecil tapi lentik. Dia menyukai tangan-tangan itu, dan semua hal yang bisa dia lakukan dengan keduanya. Meskipun terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang lemah, Toki adalah salah satu malaikat utama, malaikat air yang sangat kuat.

"Dia melihat Hisui dengan seseorang." Nada suara Toki mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak menyukai seseorang ini.

"Begitu? Kurasa bukan malaikat. Jadi Hisui bertemu dengan iblis, ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Toki berpaling, melihat wajah Toki Ransho yang terletak hanya berberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Hisui tidak akan kabur kalau urusannya hanya dengan malaikat. Dia malaikat yang mengikuti kata hatinya."

"Kau juga."

Ransho tertawa. "Ya, aku juga. Sekarang katakan padaku iblis mana yang dia temui."

"Hisui dalam masalah besar sekarang."

"Jadi berita kaburnya pangeran kerajaaan bawah itu benar?" Ransho malah bertanya. "Ini khas Hisui."

"Pangeran iblis Kokuyo." Toki menundukkan pandangan, dia pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Kokuyo, seperti yang didengarnya sangat playboy... setara dengan ketampanan yang diwarisi dari raja iblis sendiri. Toki sebenarnya tidak heran kalau Hisui kabur dengan pangeran Kokuyo. Tapi mengapa ada sebagian hatinya yang tidak rela? Dia menyayangi malaikat angin itu seperti kakaknya sendiri. _Jangan sampai Hisui terluka karena ini..._

"Kalau begitu aku harus membujuk dewa untu mengijinkan Kohaku mencari Hisui ke dunia manusia."

"Mengapa?" tanya Toki heran. Kalau Hisui benar-benar pergi dengan pangeran Kokuyo...ini akan berbahaya untuk malaikat kelahiran yang lugu itu.

"Karena Kohaku akan terus mencarinya, lebih bagus kalau dia melihat sendiri Hisui."

"Kau pikir ini tidak berbahaya? Kudengar ada iblis yang suka menganggunya." Toki mengerutkan dahi. Berita kalau Kohaku sering diganggu oleh iblis laki-laki tapi cantik bernama Koryuu sebenarnya bukan hal baru lagi. Tapi kalau Koryuu tahu soal ini, akan sangat berbahaya bagi Kohaku untuk pergi sendiri.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Ransho malah balas bertanya, membuat pipi Toki merona.

"Sedikit." jawabnya.

Ransho memeluk Toki dngan erat. "Seperti yang kuduga, Toki yang kelihatan keras ini sebenarnya sangat penyayang."

Pipi Toki yang selalu putih pucat itu jadi semakin merona.

"Hentikan Ransho." Toki mencoba melepaskan peluakn Ransho, sepertinya dia melihat satu titik kecil di langit.

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa itu Kohaku." Toki menunjuk titik kecil yang lama-lama semaikin membesar. Itu memang Kohaku.

Ransho mendecak. "Penglihatan Toki tajam sekali." Tapi dia tidak melepas pelukannya, padahal Kohaku semakin mendekat. Kohaku, malaikat kelahiran yang begitu lugu itu, sepertinya berhenti di udara, menyadari siapa yang ada di bawah pohon. Dia meneriakkan 'hoe' nya yang khas, dan terbang menjauh.

"Kau mengusirnya." Toki menegur, dia melepas pelukan Ransho secara paksa dengan _hogan_ air. Lalu mengeluarkan sayap untuk mengejar Kohaku. Tapi Rnasho menahan tangan Toki.

"Kau akan memberitahunya?"

"Apalagi? Kohaku memang sangat terikat dengan Hisui."

"Itu tidak akan membuatnya mengerti, dia itu lugu sekali."

"Jadi?"

"Kemungkinannya..." Ransho berhenti, dia mengeluarkan singa tanahnya lagi, dan menarik Toki naik begitu dia menunggangi hewan sihir itu. Singa tanah itu menjejak rumput dan berlari naik ke udara. "Kohaku akan mengira kalau pangeran Kokuyo yang menculik Hisui."

"Tapi itu memang benar, Pangeran Kokuyo mealrikan Hisui."

"Dan Hisui ikut secara sukarela Ini tidak akan diterima otak lugu Kohaku."

"Lalu?" Toki mengerutkan dahi. Kalau dipikir lagi kata-kata Ransho memang benar. Kohaku terlalu lugu untuk urusan yang rumit itu.

"Aku akan menemui dewa untuk meyakinkannya, agar Kohaku bisa mencari Hisui di dunia manusia. Ini akan mengembangkan pengetahuan dan kekuatan _hogan_ Kohaku juga. Dia pasti mengerti kalau bertemu sendiri." Ransho memandang Toki dengan senyum lembutnya. "Percaya padaku, ini cara yang terbaik untuk Kohaku dan Hisui."

Toki memandang malaikat tanah itu untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, lalu mendesah. Ide itu sepertuinya tidak buruk juga. Dan harus dia akui kalau Ransho memang sangat bijak dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Dia mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang jarang dia lakukan di depan malaikat lain.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Ransho-sama."

End.

**Ini penjelasan buat yang bingung... **

**1. Hogan**: kekuatan para malaikat dan iblis. Bisa digunakan untuk bertarung, maupun untuk meminta bantuan pada elemen alam seperti api, angin, tanah, dan air. Hogan para malaikat utama, dewa, raja iblis dan pangeran iblis-lah yang terkuat dari semuanya.

**2. Kohaku **itu malaikat perempuan, dia sudah seperti adik bagi Hisui, dan sangat lugu. Sifatnya agak mirip dengan Hikaru di Magic Knight Rayearth.

**3. Koryuu, **iblis laki-laki tapi cantik (bisa dibilang begitu), 100% laki-laki dan tidak feminin sama sekali. Dia menganggu Kohaku dengan menjahilinya, tidak benar-benar melukai untuk membunuh.

**Nah, kalau ada yang bingung dan mau tanya-tanya silahkan saja. Kalau nggak suka flare-lah sesuka kalian, aku nggak peduli. Dan kalau ada yag tahu manga ini, reviewlah! Karena fandom ini cukup terpencil (maaf!). Dan baru kutemukan dalam bahasa inggris saja (Tapi mungkin aku kurang teliti mencari?). Untuk yang udah betah baca, aku matur merci beacoup!**


End file.
